Warriors of The Night
by Rossellini
Summary: Mistyfoot is leader now, and she has recieved a prophecy about some strange outsiders who will supposedly save the clan. Is this a true prophecy? or is this an ominous warning? FORMERLY KNOWN AS WARRIORS OF THE HAWK'S TALONS!
1. Prolouge: Nine Lives

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Starlight glimmered on a trickling stream that flowed down a steep slope to the enormous lake. A blue-gray shape slipped out of the bushes and set off to locate the stream's source. The shape was the RiverClan deputy Mistyfoot on her way to the moonpool for her elderly leader gave up the last of her nine lives last night. Elderly herself, she knew that she would not have much glory in her reign, but the warrior code bound her to her duty. At last Mistyfoot reached the silvery pool. She licked up a drop of the sacred water and allowed the soft wave of sleep to engulf her. Mistyfoot opened her eyes and found herself at the clearing on the island. She noticed there were flashes of frost in the bushes. Mistyfoot blinked and saw StarClan stalking towards her, forming a circle around her. She was overjoyed to see some familiar faces including Shadepelt and Heavystep, Mudfur, Whiteclaw, Ivytail, Loudbelly, Firestar, Graystripe, Tallstar, and Blackstar. All of a sudden a strange voice spoke

"Welcome Mistyfoot, are you ready to receive your name and nine lives?"

"Yes, I'm ready." replied Mistyfoot. A huge tabby with a crooked jaw stood up and padded up to her. Mistyfoot recognized Crookedstar, the leader before Leopardstar, who bent down and touched his muzzle to hers.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your clan." He meowed. As the life coursed through Mistyfoot, memories of vicious battles and hunts flashed by while the energy set her foot on end. Crookedstar took his place in the ranks of StarClan while a similar looking cat approached her. Mistyfoot sighed as her brother Stonefur approached and said

"With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others." A pang of anguish shocked her to the core, increasing its pain before giving a final powerful burst that almost made Mistyfoot yelp. The pain turned to pride as she felt what Stonefur felt on the day he died. The next cat was a mirror image of Mistyfoot, for the cat was her mother, Bluestar. Bluestar's eyes met hers as she stooped down to softly mew to her

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble." A ferocious pain took over Mistyfoot that made her feel like she was grieving. She then realized it was her loss of her relationship with Oakheart. She wondered if he was here too as the pain ebbed. Surely enough, Oakheart rose and met Mistyfoot's muzzle with his and roared

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Mistyfoot suddenly felt as if she was swimming across the lake and back. When she reached the other bank, she was back at the clearing and Oakheart was taking his place, glowing with pride. Mistyfoot nearly jumped for joy as Graypool approached her. She had been her foster mother after Bluestar gave her up. Graypool approached her and whispered

"With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." Roars of fury coursed through Mistyfoot, who watched terrified shadows race by her. She then recognized the same desire that she felt when her kits were born. Graypool gazed at her and said "I always knew you would figure it out someday, I just hoped it would never happen like that and I am sorry. Mistyfoot realized she was remembering when she gave her secret to Tigerstar out of her fragmented mind.

Mistyfoot whispered "No…no...no" as Feathertail, her apprentice, approached her and touched her nose to Mistyfoot's.

"With this life I give you mentoring." she began. "Use it well to train the young cats of your clan." Mistyfoot expected pain, but instead she felt a warm glow, which she realized must be love. Feathertail had fallen in love with Crowfeather, her death tore them apart. Perplexion crossed Mistyfoot as the next cat approached her. He was a kit, a mirror image of Oakheart who reached up to touch Mistyfoot and mewed

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan, the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." Mistyfoot saw herself as a kit in the nursery. There she saw herself and Stonefur and this kit. She realized this was her long lost brother, Brackenkit! She sobbed as she licked his ear and murmured

"I missed you so much!" to her brother, but the kit turned away and another familiar cat took his place. This cat was a mirror image of Feathertail, but she was also Mistyfoot's apprentice as well. She was Feathertail's mother, Silverstream. She touched her muzzle and meowed

"With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats in your care, especially for your kits." A greenleaf warmth spread through her as Silverstream's eyes clouded with grief. Silverstream took her place between Feathertail and her father, Crookedstar as the last cat stepped out.

"Welcome Mistyfoot, my loyal deputy, I knew your loyalty would bring you here." said Leopardstar as she touched her head and roared "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." The strength of LionClan pulsed through Mistyfoot as a leopard roared through her body, draining all her energy. Just as she thought she would rip to pieces, the pain ended and the cats of StarClan rose to their paws. "I hail you by your new name, Mistystar." Leopardstar boomed. "Your old life is no more. You have now recieved the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Mistystar! Mistystar!" called out StarClan. Mistystar sank into the rich chanting when all of a sudden the chanting stopped and a dark cloud rose over them, casting a shadow over the clearing. A wolf howled as a hawk with moonlight talons swooped down and destroyed the cloud while a great voice boomed

"There will be two, not of your own, who will create the two who will defeat an old enemy and save the clan." Mistystar looked on in horror as the vision faded away and she found herself at the moonpool, lying in exhaustion. Mistystar stood up and headed back to camp. She had a prophecy to fulfill.

**Sorry for the long prolouge but it was awesome! ch. 1 is coming soon!**


	2. ShadowClan Raid!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. The young queen and her kits were created by me though**.

The moon hovered overhead as the shadows stalked through the dark, grotesque forest. A band of ShadowClan warriors were lurking in the shadows, ready to invade RiverClan. Russetstar gave a flick of her tail to signal to charge. Despite her orders, a young queen was worried about her mate going into battle, so she slipped behind the group and inconspicuously followed along. Her belly was extremely swollen, and the medicine cat, Littlecloud, was ready for an imminent birth. His gaze wandered to his apprentice, Toadleg, who was finished with his training and Littlecloud knew he would join the elders before the next gathering. The deputy, Rowanclaw, let out a deafening battle cry and leaped on the first warrior he saw. Sounds of battle swirled through the camp as the fangs and the claws of the cats gleamed in the moonlight.

Mistystar was awakened by the screams of her Clan mates and she rushed to join them in battle. She yowled in horror as she saw Russetstar enter the nursery, where her young kits were. She leapt at Russetstar with all her fury, wondering if Graypool's gift during her ceremony would help her, but she missed, slamming into the ground and Russetstar broke into the nursery.

Littlecloud froze when he saw the queen he had ordered to stay home lying on her side panting heavily. Littlecloud rushed over to help the young queen give birth. The first kit was a light brown tom. She was giving birth to a jet-black tom when a gang of River Clan warriors attacked. Without thinking Littlecloud charged at the warriors and held them of for a few moments. The queen could only manage to carry one kit and she grabbed the scruff of the light-brown kit and darted into the bushes. At the same moment a tom that Littlecloud was fighting raked his claws against his soft underbelly. Littlecloud fell bleeding the ground. The tom sunk his teeth into his neck, killing him instantly. Toadleg yowled "No!" and pushed his nose into Littlecloud's bloody fur. Toadleg pulled his mentor's body through the bushes and all the way back to camp.

Rowanclaw saw the mewing black kit on the ground and lunged forward to grab it, but Mistystar butted his side and bowled him over, pulling her claws over his flank. Rowanclaw gasped as the blood flowed from the wound. He growled one last growl of defiance and fell panting to the ground. The queen who had just given birth shrieked in horror as she saw her mate dying on the blood-soaked ground.

"Rowanclaw!" she cried through the fluffy fur on her young kit. The fury in Mistystar's eyes died down as she picked up the helpless black kit. Russetstar gazed upon the heap of fur which was once her deputy and yowled

"I say these words before the body of Rowanclaw so he may hear and approve my choice. Tawnypelt will be the new deputy of ShadowClan." Tawnypelt glowed in pride and rushed over to tell her leader

"Littlecloud has been killed; we should call the attack off." Russetstar yelped out the call to retreat and dashed off to the bushes. Mistystar limped out into the clearing while her deputy, Swallowtail informed her of the casualties.

"How are my kits?" inquired Mistystar. Swallowtail looked down and solemnly replied

"Russetstar killed them. I am so sorry." Mistystar picked up the mewling kit and noticed it looked exactly like Nightstar, a former ShadowClan leader. She turned to Swallowtail and said

"From now on this kit will be known as Nightkit, Find a queen to nurse him." Swallowtail gave a curt nod and took the kit to the nursery to the old queen Dawnflower, who had much experience caring for kits. Mistystar went to her den and looked up to the stars. She was startled when she saw Nightstar smiling down on her. He whispered

"Thank you." and faded away. Mistystar blinked once and allowed sleep to take over her mind as she spirited away into her dream.

**If you were wondering this kit is not a reincarnation of Nightstar, just a descendant. Just so everybody knows the sight never happened in this story so don't get all mad b/c its inaccurate. Ch. 2 is in the works!**


	3. Nightkit and the Fox

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. Nightkit and Darkkit are my characters and they belong to me and Swiftstar**

Nightkit padded out of the nursery alongside his littermate, Darkkit. Darkkit was Dawnflower's only surviving kit, and the father was dead too. He was a dark brown tabby with blue eyes and a massive frame. Dawnflower paused in front of a thick, green bush with scarlet berries and turned to her kits

"Never eat the berries on this bush or any bush that looks like it, for these are deathberries. They will kill you if you eat them." she warned

"Yes mother." the two kits replied. They moved over to a patch where some golden flowers grew.

"These are marigolds. If you should get a bad wound and you can't reach a medicine cat, look for these as they will heal you." Dawnflower was padding over to a nearby herb when Nightkit smelled an awful scent. Out of curiosity, he followed the path of scent and found himself far from Dawnflower. But he continued to pursue the scent until he discovered a large hole in the ground that appeared to be a den. Nightkit crept inside and squeaked in fear, for before him stood a snarling, red fox! _This must be the fox that killed Darkkit's sisters!_ thought Nightkit. He leapt at the bushy tail of the fox and it yelped in pain, trying to shake Nightkit off. Nightkit pounced onto the fox's back and dug his claws in deep as he raked his back claws across the soft flesh. The fox shook furiously, sending Nightkit sliding down its back towards its neck. Seeing this chance, Nightkit bit as hard as he could into the neck of the fox. Blood flowed from the wound as the fox collapsed on the sandy ground of the den. At that moment Mistystar raced in, followed by Swallowtail, Dawnflower, and Darkkit. They gazed in amazement as they saw the body of the fox spread across the den floor, and standing on top, was Nightkit!

"Nightkit! I was so worried about you!" cried Dawnflower.

"RiverClan owes you thanks for killing this beast of horror that terrorizes our clan." meowed Mistystar. "You have earned your apprenticeship, but you are a little young for that so I will make sure to give you a very good mentor." Nightkit beamed with pride as he came back to the nursery. Darkkit shot him a jealous look and got as far away from him as possible. Nightkit thought nothing of it and curled up to Dawnflower to sleep.

A dark cloud surrounded Nightkit, suffocating him to the point where he could not stand. As he slipped into unconsciousness, a hawk with moonlight talons swept over him and destroyed the cloud, but Nightkit only saw blackness around him. Strange light shone in front of him, Nightkit thought he heard something as he approached it. A mighty voice meowed something that was hard to understand, but clear.

"There will be two, of your own, who will destroy an old enemy and save the clan."

**Chapter 3 is in the works! Yes i did edit the prophecy because it is a hint about later in the story.**


	4. Allegiances

**A/N:** I am busy so before the next chapter I will throw in the allegiances!

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own warriors. Most of the characters belong to Erin Hunter. Some characters belong to Erin Hunter that have warrior names made up by me. Nightkit and Darkkit belong to me, As do Whitewing and Spiderleg's kits, Tawnypelt's kits, and Stormfur and Brook's kits.

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Cloudtail- long haired white tom

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jayfeather

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berryfoot- cream colored tom with half his tail missing

Hazeleyes- small gray and white she-cat

Mousepelt- gray and white tom

Cinderpelt- gray tabby she-cat, reincarnation of the former medicine cat, Cinderpelt

Honeyfur- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionclaw- pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Jayfeather- light gray tom with blue eyes, blind since birth

Icepaw- pure white she-cat

Foxpaw- light brown tom with white tail tip

Shadepaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white she-cat with amber eyes

Eaglepaw- dark brown tom

**Queens:**

Daisy- cream long furred cat from the horseplace

Brook where small fish swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly from the Tribe of Rusing Water

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches, has only one eye and one ear

**Kits:**

**Brook where small **fish** swim (Brook)**

Silverkit- silver tabby with blue eyes

Graykit- gray tom with amber eyes

Stonekit- brown tabby tom

**Elders:**

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Russetstar**-** dark ginger she-cat

**Deputy:** Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Toadleg- light brown tabby tom

**Warriors:** Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Marshfur- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Appleheart- ginger she-cat

Owlclaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Ivyheart- brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw- mottled brown tom

Spottedpaw- dark dappled she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Crowfeather- dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat:** Kestreltalon- brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice, Sedgepaw

Harepelt- light brown tom

Breezefoot- black tom

**Apprentices:**

Sedgepaw- gray tom

**Elders:**

Tornear- tabby tom

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- dappled dolden she-cat

Apprentice- Willowfoot

**Warriors:**

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Redpaw

Reedwhisker- black tom

Beechfur- light brown tom

Apprentice- Frostpaw

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Dapplefur- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Minnowtail- silver she-cat

Pounceclaw- gray tabby tom

Pebblepelt- light brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Willowfoot- pale gray she-cat

Redpaw- dark ginger tom

Frostpaw- very pale gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

**Kits:**

**Dawnflower**

Nightkit- black tom

Darkkit- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Stonestream- gray tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


	5. Authors Note

**I Have Major Writers block so I am going to let this story be and write a a new High School Musical story with some elements of Warriors called "Feather of Destiny". When I am in a good mood to continue, i will finish writing the next chapter as I have already started to write it. **

**Hawkmask/Larchstar**


	6. An old friend

**Authoress' note: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Nightkit/paw, Darkkit/paw, and Redpaw all belong to me. **

**Thank you for egging me to finish this chappie everyone! I am now back in business now that I am back home and de-stressed! To clear things up, No-one is a reincarnation of anyone else with the exception of the ThunderClan warrior Cinderpelt. This story takes place after sunset, some time after the sight (which never happened.)**

**Hawkmask/Larchstar**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Great Rock for a clan meeting!" Mistystar's cry rang throughout camp, waking Nightkit and Darkkit from their sleep.

"I'm gonna be an apprentice!" yowled Nightkit with joy. He raced around Dawnflower who pulled him close to her.

"But you are filthy! You need a wash!" meowed Dawnflower as she rasped her tongue over Nightkit's black pelt.

"Stop it! It tickles!" squeaked Nightkit. Dawnflower turned and washed Darkkit, and the family padded to the front of the crowd of assembled cats.

"It is time for two kits to become apprentices' today." meowed Mistystar. "From now on, until he receives his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Darkpaw. Reedwhisker, you are without an apprentice since Pounceclaw became a warrior. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Darkpaw." The two cats touched noses and sat down. "Until he receives his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Nightpaw. I will mentor him myself." _Wow! What an honor!_ Thought Nightpaw as he touched noses with his mentor and sat down.

A dark abyss surrounded Nightpaw as he dashed about to try and find his way. He looked to the sky for guidance and found only a single star.

"_Be still, young apprentice_" An ancient voice rasped. Nightpaw froze and stared straight into the darkness.

"Nightpaw! So good of you to come!" The voice meowed again. Nightpaw spun around and found himself looking up at another black cat with glowing green eyes. Stars swathed the old cats' pelt.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Nightpaw mewed.

"I am Nightstar, former leader of ShadowClan, and one of your ancestors, and I have come to speak to you about your destiny." The former leader rasped.

"But I am a RiverClan cat! How can I be related to you?" Nightpaw yowled.

"When you were born, your mother was raiding the RiverClan camp during a ShadowClan raid. Your father was the clan deputy, who was killed in the battle. The medicine cat watching over your mother was also killed. Your mother grabbed your sister and fled after that. Now they are both in StarClan with us." Nightstar concluded

"May I see them?" Nightpaw inquired.

"The time will come, but it is not now." Nightstar advised the young apprentice. "But I can tell you this: You will meet a cat who will change your life. The path leads into shadow after that."

"Thank you Nightstar." Nightpaw bowed his head in respect to the old leader.

"StarClan will watch over you." Nightstar meowed as he faded away.

Nightpaw awakened well after sunhigh that day, bathed in the watery sunlight that seeped in through the den.

"You sleep more than a badger in leaf-bare, and it's greenleaf!" Redpaw teased. Nightpaw trudged off to find Mistystar waiting in the clearing, waiting for him to start training.

"Since today is your first day of apprenticeship, I will show you around the RiverClan territory and show you the best places to hunt, when you learn how to do that first of course." Mistystar mewed. The day passed by uneventfully, that is, until Mothwing and Willowfoot came bursting through the reeds.

"Rouges!" Willowfoot yelped. "We scented them in the swamp where we collect horsetail!"

"Do you know where they went?" Mistystar calmly replied.

"They ran off into WindClan territory, it's not our problem." Mothwing meowed. Nightpaw was anxious to tear the mangy rouges' fur off to use as bedding. _They deserve every last bit of it_ He thought.

"Don't worry, Nightpaw. The rouges are not our problem, for now."

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!! **


End file.
